I can't help it
by ALittleBitLonger
Summary: Alex is in love with Nick Jonas he hates her but no matter what he does to her she still likes him but then its Alex B-day what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Hii this is my first fanfic is not gonna be really good but i hope you guys like it**

**I do not own the Jonas Brothers... sadly**

**First day of school.**

**Alex POV.**

Today was the first day of school. Of course whit the bad luck i have i broke a leg, it was hard carrying my books but i had to, then i saw him the one and only Nick Jonas he hated me i didn't know why but i played along. Right when i was in front of him someone bumped in to me i tried picking up my books but i couldn't i turned to nick.

"Can you help me please?" i asked him hoping he would help me but instead he started laughing at me i know he was being rude but i cant help it i like him a lot.

**Nick's POV.**

Well today was the first day of school i was talking to my friends when Alex came in she had a broken leg _i wonder what happened _she was walking my direction she was right in front of me someone bumped in to her and her books fell she was trying to pick them up the she turned to me.

"Can you help me please?" she asked i didn't help her i just started laughing at her i felt kinda bad but i couldn't let her know i liked her so i walked away.

**Alex's POV.**

Well i can tell there was nobody nice enough in this school nobody but finally someone helped Joe my sister's boyfriend.

"Hey joe thanks you are the only nice person in the school" i said to him.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Well someone bumped into me and i asked your very _nice_ brother to help me and he just started laughing and walked away" i said

"I don't know why he hates you so much i mean you never did anything to him right?" he asked me

"Of course not i was always nice to him well i have to go see you later thanks again" i said and walked away.

**Well its short because its only the intro please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again this chapter is gonna be longer because the other one was just an intro in this chapter it's Alex's birthday oh i forgot to say joe is a really important character in this story hope you like it thanks for the reviewss.**

**i do not own the jonas brothers gosh that hurts to say**

**Saturday morning.**

**Alex's POV.**

I woke up and remembered today was my birthday YAY! not my mom invited a lot of people and i had to dress up and nick is coming _great. _I was walking downstairs and my family surprised me singing happy birthday i smiled at them and sat next to my sister Rose.

"Joe told me what happened yesterday" she said.

"I don't want to talk about i don't know what i ever did to him" i whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't really know, see you later sis I gotta go see joe" she said and got up.

"Ok, tell him i said hi" i said and went upstairs.

**Birthday time.**

**Nick's POV.**

Today is Alex's birthday i was invited i really didn't want to go i still felt bad about what i did yesterday but my brothers are making me go.

"Nick its time to go" joe screamed i sighed.

"Im coming" i screamed back i walked down the stairs.

"Kevin do i really have to go?" i asked.

"Yes now come on" he said and pulled me out of the house we went walking because it was just next door joe knocked Alex opened the door my eyes winded she looked beautiful i stared at her.

**Alex's POV.**

I opened the door there were standing nick, joe and kevin nick stared at me i ignored him.

"hey joe, hey kevin, nick do you have a starring problem?" i asked him rudely because of what he did yesterday.

"huh um what?" he said.

"forget it, hey you look great" joe said i smiled and blushed.

"yeah you look great" kevin said i blushed even brighter.

"thanks, come in" i said and moved out of the way

**Later that day.**

It was time to sing happy birthday, everyone started singing. When there were done i was about to blow the candles someone pushed me and i landed on top of the cake, everyone started laughing at me i turned around to see nick right there.

"nick i cant believe you, i know you hated me but how can you go so low, its my birthday" i said and started crying joe came and helped me.

"come on it gonna be ok" he said and hugged me i cried in his shirt he took me to my room.

**Nick's POV.**

When Alex was gonna blow her candles i pushed her and she landed on the cake everyone started laughing at her she turned to me.

"nick i cant believe you, i know you hated me but how can you go so low, its my birthday" she said and started crying i felt really bad she was right i went a little far this time. Joe went to get her she got up and cried in his shirt he lead her to his room.

"Alex wait im sorry" i said she didn't turn around i waited for joe to come out. When he came i went to her room.

**Alex's POV.**

Joe was so nice why couldn't nick be like him but nooo nick had to be the biggest jerk in the world. When joe left there was a knock on the door i thought it was my mom or something so i let them in.

"What are you doing here?" i asked nick

"Look im sorry i know i went a little to far this time" he said getting closer to me.

"A little you ruined my birthday, you made everyone laugh at me is that just a little?" i said getting away.

"I know i know im really sorry" he said.

"I don't care get out i cant believe i ever liked you" i said when i realized what i said i covered my mouth.

"you what?" he shouted .

**uh uh what did she do that was a big mistake oh and joe iss so sweet in the story hes like the superhero so you guys gonna se him a lot please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again well i hope you liked the last chapter well Alex made a HUGE mistake but you guys are gonna see what happens next.**

**Alex's POV.**

Uh uh what did i do _where's joe when you need him._

_"_I uh umm err" i didn't know what to say right there joe came _thank god!_

"help me" i mouthed to him he gave me a confused look i pointed to nick he understood.

"um nick Kevin's looking for you outside go now!" he said i smiled when nick left i went up to him.

"oh my gosh you came just on time thank you thank you thank you you are a life saver" i said he laughed

"what happened?" he asked.

"well i accidently told nick i used to like him" i said and looked down.

"used to?"he said.

"ok i said to him i used to like him but i kinda still like him but i cant tell him that" i sighed.

"why?" he said.

"he hates, he will just laugh at my face, im gonna go for a walk thanks again" i said and walked away.

**Nick's POV.**

_She can't like me she hates me. _I was so confused i needed to talk to alex she needed to explain. I went outside she was right there i got all nervous _here goes nothing._

"Alex, we need to talk" i said and sat next to her.

"I know" she said.

"Did you mean what you said that you liked me" i said looking at her, she looked down.

"I mean it i like you" she said looking up. My eyes went wide i didn't know what to say.

"Well i hate you, i will never like you" i said. A single tear rolled down her cheek she got up and went inside i followed her she was hugging joe and crying in his shirt, i felt weird seeing them like that as if i was jealous. _I can't be jealous i just told her i would never like her, this is just so confusing._

**Alex's POV.**

"Well i hate you, i will never like you" nick said right on my face, i went running to joe, he was like the big brother i never had.

"What did nick do now?" he knew me to well.

"Well i told him how i felt and he said he said he hated me and would never like me" i said hugging him.

"Alex don't listen to him he docent know what he's talking about you are an amazing girl" he said.

"Thanks you you are like the brother i never had" i said and smiled at him.

**Joe's POV.**

How can nick be so stupid, alex tells him him she likes him and he has to say something stupid, i was looking for him i found him outside.

"Nick how can you hurt somebody so much in one day" i said.

"I know i was stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid" he said banging his head on a wall.

"I know you are an idiot" i said.

"Im so confused i don't know what to do" he said.

"Well do you like her?" i asked him.

"I think so.." he said.

"Well then go, don't waist time calling yourself stupid goo" i said pushing him inside.

**Nick's POV.**

I was standing on her door thinking what to do, i knocked the door.

"Come in" alex said, then she saw it was me.

"Oh what do you want?" she said i sat next to her on her bed.

"This" i said and kissed her softly.

**Yayy mmm... i wonder what will happen next are you exited????? well please read and review byeee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a long time i had a a writhers block but it's gone...kinda lol thanks for all the reviews Warning: This is not my best chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, here comes the pain lol.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Oh what do you want?" i said and he sat next to me on my bed.

"This" he said and kissed me , i couldn't believe this he was kissing me the girl he hated the girl he would never like... wait if he said that then why is he kissing me?.

He pulled away and blushed.

"Look i know you like joe but i really really like you" he said and looked down.

wait wait wait i don't like joe is he crazy??

"What i don't like joe are you crazy or something?'' i said he smiled.

**Nick's POV.**

When she said that i smiled, _maybe she still likes me._

"Then why are you always hugging him and stuff?" i asked her.

"Maybe because he help me when you hurt me" she said i frowned.

"Look i am really sorry i didn't mean to hurt you like that and i wanted to ask you something" i said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you still like me?" i asked hoping she would say yes.

"I don't really know you really hurt me nick" she said looking down at her hands, i lifted her head up.

"Please alex i promise i am not gonna hurt you anymore" i said looking in her eyes.

"OK i guess i still kinda like you but if you hurt me again Jonas.."i cut her off kissing her again this time was better because i knew she still liked me i pulled away and smiled.

"i promise you won't regret this" i said and hugged her tightly.

**Alex's POV.**

Wow did all this just happen oh my God i have to go tell joe.

"Can you excuse me for a minute" i said and got up and went running to my sisters room, when i got there they were kissing can you say... AWKWARD!.

"Umm joe can i talk to you?" i said and he pulled away blushing "oh and sorry for interrupting rose" i said and pulled joe out of the room.

**Outside.**

"JOE, JOE ,JOE ,JOE,JOE, JOE GUEES WHAT?" i said jumping up and down.

"What? i can see its something exiting" he said

"Yes it is!" i said and told him everything about me and nick.

"What he thought you liked me is he crazy or something?" he said

"i know do you image that Ewwwww"we both said at the same time. [[no offense to joe lovers coughmariacough it just that they are like brother and sister in this story

"Well i have to go back to nick i left him in my room just to tell you so you can go back to your girlfriend" i said and hugged him and went running to my room again.

**My room.**

"I'm back" i said and sat down next to him.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"To the bathroom" i said smiling.

"Well i have to go, see you tomorrow at school"he said and got up.

"OK" i said and frowned, i didn't want him to leave.

i hugged him but he pulled away and kissed me, i smiled he pulled away.

"Well see you tomorrow" he said and went out the door.

i smiled and sat on my bed. _What a great day._

**Next day at school.**

**Nick's POV.**

I wanted to alex so bad _why is she always late! _.

Then she walked in she looked beautiful today, she was walking up to me right there my friend came and started talking to me.

"Hey nick" she said.

My friends looked at me waiting for me to say something mean i can't let my friends know we are together.

"Why are you talking to me?, oh and by the way you look horrible today" my friends started laughing, her eyes were filled whit anger, hurt and sadness she went running to joe and started crying, _i think i made the biggest mistake of my life._

**Alex POV.**

I felt my heart breaking when he told me that i knew it was to good to be true i ran to joe and cried.

"Please tell me nick didn't do this" joe said.

"Joe i think i made the biggest mistake of my life giving him a second chance he told me that why was i talking to him and that i looked horrible today, and tried to look extra pretty for him today" i said crying even more.

"Aww alex you look beautiful today" he said.

"Thanks joe but i have to go to class" i said and hugged him again.

**Joe's POV.**

Nick is in BIG! trouble when i see him oh gosh i am going to kill him, he is not gonna hurt her again _Ever._

**UH UH nick is in biggg trouble what's gonna happen well you have to keep reading to find out please! read and review!!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI thanks thanks for all the reviews! sorry im taking sooo long to update oh and i want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Maria 3 [[jonas sister:P LOL she helped me a lotttttt whit this chapter.**

**Joe's POV.**

We came home from school, i didn't talk to nick the whole way home and usually i talk _A lot._

When we got home nick went running to his room.

"Nick wait" i shouted. "shoot" he whispered.

We went up to my room.

"Nick what were you thinking, wait you probably weren't even thinking, she gave you a second chance and look what you did, can't you see how special and beautiful she is?"

**Nick's POV.**

Ugh i can't take it anymore i _know_ joe likes her.

"Whatever joe" i said and walked to the door. Rose was right there whit tears in her eyes.

"Joe we need to talk"she said and walked in. I went downstairs and drank juice, then i heard joe run out, i followed him.

**Joe's POV.**

I was running to Alex's house, i can't believe rose dumped me, she probably heard me talk about alex.

I saw alex on her front porch and i sat next to her, she saw me crying.

"Joe what happened? she asked.

"Well rose dumped me because she heard me and nick talk about you and i said you were really special and beautiful" i said.

**Alex's POV.**

Well i was not the only one that got hurt today, she got dumped by my sister,i still can't believe it they are well were the perfect couple.

I hugged joe "Im sorry joe, and thanks for saying that about me" i said and kissed his cheek.

**Nick's POV.**

When i saw the kiss my heart broke. I can't believe it my own brother, well i gees he kinda deserves her more than me, he is always there for her when someone hurts her well when **i** hurt her.

i walked up to them and just talked.. "Are you guys dating?" i said looking down.

"What if we were?" joe said.

**Alex's POV.**

What did joe just say! i didn't even talk i just stared at joe whit wide eyes.

**Joe's POV.**

"What if we were?" why did i just say that, now he is gonna think we are really dating.

"Nothing, i hope you two are happy together" he said and ran away.

When he was out of sight i turned to alex. "What are we gonna do joe!?" she said.

I sighed "Im so sorry i said that but i think i have a good idea?" i said and smiled.

"Its ok and what?" she said

"We could pretend we are dating so nick would get jealous" i told her.

"Yeah, but do you want to do this i mean, are you ok whit it?" she said.

"Yeah sure don't worry" i said, she smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks joe" she said and whit that we went to my house and went to nicks room.

"Hold my hand before we get in" i said she nodded and took my hand.

When we got in nick was just there in his bed starring at the ceiling. "Nick we have to tell you something" i said.

First he stared at our hands then at us "what's up?" he said.

"Sorry we didn't tell you but me and alex are dating" i said i was really nervous because i didn't know if he was gonna believe us.

"Oh really then prove it" he said, i guess he noticed i was nervous.

"Umm how?" i asked hoping he wouldn't say kiss.

"Kiss" he said simply, i looked at alex her eyes were wide.

**Alex's POV.**

We just stayed there thinking.

"Ha i knew you guys wouldn't kiss" nick said, this got me mad he just sat there like he knew everything.

"Who said that?" i said and pulled by the neck of his shirt and kissed him, i knew nick and joe where surprised.

I pulled back "See nick you don't know everything" i said.

"Now you believe us?" joe asked.

"Yes, i do" he said kinda disappointed.

Joe and i went to his room.

"Joe i'm soo sorry i kissed you like that is just that i was mad he thinks he knows everything ugh" i said frustrated.

"Its ok i kinda liked it" he said and my eyes widened.

"What?" i asked surprised.

**What's gonna happen next? well keep reading please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again im really sorry for taking so long to update it's just my writers block is not completely gone :s but im gonna try to update more often , this chapter is kinda boring but I tried to make it longer hope you like it.**

**I do not own the Jonas Brothers****or the song Kiss The Girl.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Ha ha ha good one joe." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah I knew I would make you laugh." He said laughing.

Oh thank God it was a joke _I think_. It has to be a joke because an hour ago he was in love with my sister, ok I think im going crazy of course he is still in love with my sister.

"Joe what are we going to do next?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe we shouldn't do this anymore." He said and left, i was so confused did i say something wrong?. I had to talk to him later when i get to my house.

**Nick's POV.**

I still can't believe they really kissed, i was so jealous and angry at Joe he knew I liked Alex a lot and he still started dating her.

I went for a walk and saw alex walking home, she looked kinda sad. _I wonder what's wrong._

"Hey Alex wait up!" I said and ran to where she was. When she saw me she started to back away. "Wait i want to talk to you." That's when she slipped, she grabbed my hand for support but that only made things worse _for her _I fell on top of her.

"Uh hi." I said awkwardly.

**Alex's POV.**

Well here i was with nick jonas on top of me _oh joy_.

"Uh hi." He said.

"Hi nick can you please get up?" His face was so close to mine i wanted him to get up as soon as possible before I did something I would regret later.

"Nop." I looked at him weird. "If i get up you would and i want to talk to you." He said.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Why are you dating joe, because yesterday i thought you liked me so it was all just a lie?" He sounded so confused.

"Me and joe never dated it was a lie." My eyes widened _oh great me and my big mouth._ I covered my mouth with my hands.

**Nick's POV.**

"Why did you lie to me?" This was making me mad but i still didn't stand up.

"Well you can't be talking, you lied to me too saying you were never gonna hurt me again, and what did you do this morning?" I could tell she was getting mad and she got a point there.

"Ok listen im sorr-" 

"Don't even say it, this time I am not gonna fall for this, so naw can you please let me go nick." She said.

"No not until you listen what i have to say." I said, she was trying to push me of.

"Well we are gonna stay here all day because I don't want to hear what you got to say" She shouted.

"Fine then, tell me when you are ready to hear it." I said, she just stayed quiet and closed her eyes. "Don't fall asleep."

"I'm not sleeping I just don't want to see your face anymore." She said and then started laughing, i started laughing to.

"Hey you are not supposed to be laughing I just insulted you, you should be mad." She said laughing harder.

"Well it's just your laugh i like it so contiguous." I said and she stopped laughing.

"To bad because you are never gonna hear it again." She said, still with her eyes closed.

"Not even if i do this?" I said and started tickling her, she started laughing really hard, she opened her eyes, our faces got really close she stopped laughing so did i, i wanted to kiss her badly. 

_Sha la la la la la My oh my Look like the boy too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl._ A girl crossing the str_eet _was singing, well maybe the song was right what if _miss _this chance and don't get to kiss her again. I looked at her in the eyes and closed the space between us i was surprised _when she kissed me back._

**Alex's POV.**

I pulled away "Nick why did you kiss me!" I shouted.

"Well you kissed me back!" He shouted back, _ugh he got a point there._

"Uh I I I " I didn't know what to say, I did kiss him back.

"See you have nothing to say because you know it's true." He said, ugh I hate it when he is right.

"I'm sorry I kissed you back ok?" I said. 

"No it's not ok and don't be sorry I wanted you to kiss me back." He said touching my cheek.

"Why, I though you didn't even want me to talk to you." I said getting mad.

"Listen i'm sorry about what I said, it was all a lie." He said.

I sighed I didn't know what to I wanted to forgive him but what if he does it again I don't want to be hurt again.

"Nick I want to forgive you but I don't know" I said.

"Alex you have to trust me please." He said.

"I have to think about it, we talked now can you please get up?" I said.

"Ok." He said, he got up _finally_ and helped me up.

"Well I have to go, bye nick, " I said.

"Bye see you tomorrow at school." He said and kissed my cheek, _ugh_ what I'm I going to do with this boy.

I walked home, when I got there I started to do homework. A while later I was done I was about to go to the bathroom when I heard a knock oh the door. 

"Come in." I said the door opened and in came Frankie.

"Hey Frankie what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nick paid me ten dollars to come here and give you this." He said giving me a sunflower _how did he know those were my favorites._

"Wow thanks frankie and tell nick I said thanks" I said and he left.

I grabbed my phone and called nick.

(italics-nick normal-alex)

_Hello._

Hi nick it's Alex.

_Hey! Did you get the flower?_

Yes and how did you know sunflowers are my favorite? 

_Well I know some people._

Nick.

_Ok ok I called your sister._

I laughed. "And did you seriously pay Frankie ten dollars just to bring me the flower?"

_Shoot I told him not to tell you that._

It's ok.

_So…_

So…

_Are you thinking about it?_

Yes Nicholas I am.

_Great well I have to go talk to you tomorrow bye._

Before I could say anything he hung up, I can't wait for tomorrow to see if nick talks to me in front of his friends, I fell asleep thinking about nick.

**Next day at school.**

I was walking down the halls when I saw nick whit his friends, _this is the perfect opportunity, _I waked up to him.

"Hi nick" I said.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN lol :p is nick gonna talk to her? Well you have to keep reading to find out : please R&R thanks.**

**Ginelly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi im sorry im taking sooo long to update but I'm gonna try to make this chapter reallyyyy long : and thanks for all the reviews.**

**Nick's POV.**

"Hi nick" I heard, I turned around and saw Alex smiling at me.

"Hey Alex" I said, she smiled brightly and kissed my cheek, I blushed.

"Awww Nicky why are you blushing?" she said.

"I'm not blushing" I said and looked down.

"OK suuuure" She said and laughed.

I looked up, she looked beautiful today as always. I got closer to her to hug her.

"You look beautiful today Alex" I whispered to her ear, I pulled away and she was blushing.

"Awwww Alex why are you blushing." I said mocking her she laughed and slapped my arm.

"Shut up Nick" She said.

The bell rang I said bye and walked to my first class I wanted this day to end so fast I had a plan and I know Alex is gonna love it.

**Alex's POV.**

AHHHH nick is sooooooo cute, I mean he blushed he looked so cute wait wait wait wait what am I saying? He is still the jerk that hurt me, but he is changing I think ugh I'm so confused.

Thank God this day went by fast, because I need to lay down and think hard and I mean really hard..

**Nick's POV.**

I went running to my house my plan needed to start right now.

"FRNKIE!! Come here now" when Frankie heard me scream he came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a worried face.

"No no no it's nothing bad I need you to do me a favor please!" I said.

"Again?" He said and sighed.

"Please I will get on my knees" I said.

"Ok I will do it but this time you have to pay me 20 dollars" He said smirking.

"Ok I'll pay you but please take this to Alex" I said and pushed him to the door.

**Alex's POV.**

I was sitting in my bed doing exactly what I was doing an hour ago thinking, my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, the door opened and Frankie came in.

"Hey Frankie nick again?" I said he nodded and gave me a hug.

"Yeah but this time I got him to pay me 20 dollars!" he said exited, I laughed.

"Wow that's a lot you have more money than me!" I said, he laughed.

"So here nick told me to give you this note, and I have to go now see you later Alex" He said and gave me another hug.

"Bye Frankie thanks" I said, he waved and went to his house.

I opened the note exited to see what nick sent me.

Hey Alex,

Come out to your balcony.

Nick.

I was confused, I got out of bed and went to my balcony there was nothing there.

"Alex down here!" I heard nick, I looked down and nick was there with a guitar.

"Nick what are you doing?" I said.

"I'm gonna sing you a song" he said and smiled.

"Really? What song?" I asked.

"Yes really and you just have to wait and listen" He said and smiled.

"Ok" I said and smiled at him.

He started to play his guitar I recognized the song immediately, it was my favorite song, I smiled widely.

I know how it feels

To wake up without her

Lying here all alone

Just thinking about her

And I can't believe her hold on me

It's something indescribable

I know she knows

But won't you please

If you see my girl

Just tell her I miss her smile

Tell her I'm counting the minutes

Gonna see her in a little while

Oh, oh cause

I know when she holds on to me

She's the one thing that I could never live without

Oh, oh, oh…

Tell her I love her

Oh yeah

Just tell her I love her

The way that she moves

You know what it does to me

Every night that she arrives

I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe her hold on me

She's just so indescribable

I know she knows

But won't you please

Please

Every time that I'm around her

I just go in pieces

Right there softly to the ground

I'm so glad I found her

I know how I feel

If you see my girl (yeah)

Just tell her I miss her smile (tell her I love her)

Tell her I'm counting the minutes

Gonna see her in a little while

Oh, oh, cause

I know when she holds on to me (I know…)

She's the one thing that I could never live without

Oh, oh, oh…

Oh, oh, oh…

Oh, oh, oh…

Tell her I love her

Oh…

Tell her I love her

When he finished the song I went running to my backyard.

"Nick how did you know that was my favorite song?" I said and hugged him.

"Oh and thanks a lot you are really sweet." I said still hugging him.

**Nick's POV.**

I smiled my plan worked perfectly and now she was here in my arms.

"Well I asked Joe and he told me that if I hurt you again you will never see me again." I said, she laughed.

"Nick that was really sweet I don't how to thank you" She said.

I smiled "Well I have an idea about that" I said.

"Ok what do I have to do?" She asked.

"3 things" I said.

"Ok shoot." She said.

"First you have to say Nick Jonas is the best singer in the world" I said, she laughed.

"Nick Jonas is the best singer in the world Ok I said it but don't take it seriously… just kidding second?" She said.

"Now you have to hug me" I said.

"Well that one is easy" She said and got closer to me then hugged me.

"Now the final one close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you to open them." I said.

"Ok." She closed her eyes I got closer to her face and kissed her softly.

**Alex's POV.**

When I closed my eyes I felt nick's lips on mine I smiled in the kiss maybe I should forgive him, he is changing.

H e pulled away and smiled.

"Alex I'm sorry please don't get mad please." He said.

"Don't be sorry and I'm not mad." I said he smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really" I said and smiled, I was about to hug him but my phone rang.

"Wait I have to take this It's Joe." He nodded.

"Hello… Joe what's wrong?" tears started to fall from my face.

"Nick we have to go hurry." I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My sis… sister." I said and started running.

**Well I hope you like this chapter but PLEASE!! Review and thanks.**


End file.
